The Facts of The Life
by Randa1
Summary: Sesshomaru es un guerrero invencible que no le teme a nada, pero que pasaria si se tuviera que afrontar un hecho de la vida inevitable?, estara preparado?, un RinSesshomaru un tanto peculiar


The Facts Of The Life Por Randa 

Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y que mejor que el el protagonista sea el requeteultraarchibuenotepapactitoquesepudredebuenode Seximaru, junto claro esta, de uno de los personajes mas tiernos de la serie como lo es Rin.

Se lo dedico a **M. S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI **, mira, ya actualice .... sorry por la tardanza

Esta escena la ley en un libro y la iba a incluir en un fic mas largo que estoy desarrollando, pero luego pense que se merecia mas que unas pocas lineas.., y me moria por que lo vieran, de solo imaginarlos no paro de caracajearme, pero no se podra decir que Sesshomaru no es valiente y  no tiene temple.....

- Que quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru a la mujer tras de el

- Queria hablar con usted acerca de Rin - le respondio resuelta

- De Rin?, que tendria que hablar con usted sobre Rin? - le regunto Sesshomaru pensando que los amigos del tonto de Inuyasha eran todos unos entrometidos, no sabuia como habia permitido la amistad de Rin con ese chico Kohaku, hermano de esta mujer entrometida

Pero fue necesario, a medida que Rin crecia, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que necesitaba relacionarse con otros de su especie o se convertiria en una solitaria igual que el

Y aunque no le agrado mucho su selección de amistades, le permitio continuar aunque eso significase escuchar a Rin cada rato decir Kagome hizo  esto, Sango me enseño aquello, Inuyasha dijo aquello.....

- Responde - ordeno  Sango

- Vera Sesshomaru, es acerca de Rin, ella esta creciendo, ya tiene 12 años y se convierte en una señorita

- Y?

- Y bien.. hay cosas que ...- suspiro y lo solto de golpe-, solo queria decirle que si en algun momento necesita de mi ayuda o la de Kagome, no dude en venir

- Yo  necesitare la ayuda de ningun estupido humano

- Creame, la necesitara, y si aprecia a Rin como lo se, vendra a buscarnos, recuerde que Rin esta creciendo, es un hecho de la vida,  y pasara por momentos .. para lo que ninguno de los dos estara .. preparado

- Eso nunca sucedera - respondio Sesshomaru secamente y se alejo dejando a Sango con la palabra en la boca

- Que se cree? - pensaba- Rin ha estado bien conmigo todo este tiempo y lo seguira estando

Y parecia que el tiempo le daba la razon, Rin seguia tan alegre como siempre, hasta que un dia, de repente, surgieron pequeños cambios, sutiles como para notarlo

Pero cambios al fin

Esta como un principio que se dio cuenta que Rin comenzo a tener secretos para con el

- Y es normal - pensaba-, es un hecho de la vida que  con el tiempo los cachorros quieren su propio espacio y su territorio 

Despues sucedió que una tarde, cuando Rin se bañaba en una cascada, Sesshomaru fue a buscarla. Extrañamente en vez de correr a su encuentro como cuando era pequeña, grito y se escondio tras unas rocas y se nego a salir rotundamente hasta que el se retirara

- Bien- admitio- la pequeña Rin esta creciendo, pero no es nada que el no pueda manejar, despues de todo, que tan dificil es tratar con una adolescente humana?

La respuesta le llego a principios del verano, cuando un dia, viajaban hacia las tierras del sur, Rin que montaba sobra AH UN, dio un pequeño gritito y ordeno al dragon que descendiese, luego  corrio entre los arboles hacia una fuente cercana que diviso desde arriba

Sesshomaru se alarmo por la subita reaccion, y fue entonces que percibio ese sutil, casi imperceptible aroma en el ambiente desde el punto por donde habia desaparecido la pequeña

Corrio sin importarle los gritos de Jakken llamandolo y pidiendole que le esperara, Rin estaba en peligro y tal vez herida 

Como pudo haberla atacado un enemigo sin que el lo notara?, era un misterio y mas valia ir con cuidado

Llego hasta la fuente donde encontro a Rin sentada frente a ella, recorrio con la vista y olfateo el area buscando al posible enemigo pero no habia rastro alguno, luego fue hasta la niña y pregunto

- Rin, que sucede?

La pequeña solo solllozaba

- Responde

La niña solo lo abrazo con fuerza pero no le vio directo a los ojos como siempre lo hace, es mas , rehuia su mirada

- Rin- chan se va a morir - dijo finalmente

- Porque dices eso? - le pregunto

- Si, me voy a morir

- Calmate y explicame

- Me duele mucho señor Sesshomaru y ,me voy a desangrar

- Donde te hirieron?- pregunto-, cuando?

- No lo se, solo comence a sangrar

Sesshomaru miro a la niña buscando una herida pero nada y efectivamente en el ambiente como sobre Rin habian rastros de sangre, y si no habia sido herida, eso significaba que...

-    O///O

Por primera vez en su vida Sesshomaru quizo salir huyendo

Por supuesto que el conocia que ocurria, pero esa era cosa de mujeres, fue entonces que recordo las palabras de la amiga de Inuyasha:

- "........Otras necesidades que usted no podra resolver.........", " .....Es un hecho de la vida.."

Sesshomaru bajo la vista hacia Rin que lloraba desconsoladamente, repitiendo aterrada, me voy a  morir, me voy a morir...

Una ola de calor inundo su cuerpo estacionandose por primera vez en muchos años en su rostro

- Porque yo? - se pregunto mentalmente

Pero eso no ayudaria a Rin, debia serenarse, y cuando estuvo seguro que el rubor abandono sus mejillas, levanto a la niña y la sento en una roca alta a fin de que quedaran cara a cara

Ella seguia rehuyendo su mirada

Suspiro mentalmente y se dijo : Aquí voy

- Mirame Rin - ordeno con voz suave

Rin subio la vista y vio algo en verdad inusual , Seshomaru sonreia, e inmediatamente supo que no estaba muriendo, una enorme alegria inundo su alma. Sabia que el la queria y que no sonreiria si ella estuviese muriendo

Se tranquilizo

- Rin, tu no vas a morir. No soy el mas adecuado para decirte lo que pasa, pero creo que debo hacerlo

Alzo la vista al cielo como implorando por primera vez en su existencia, fortaleza y valor, preguntandose porque el destino le jugaba esta pasada

Y continuo

- En años venideros cuando seas mayor y sepas mas de cosas de este mundo, es posible que recuerdeseste dia con confusion e incluso con vergüenza - definitivamente yo lo hare, agrego  mentalmente

- Pero lo que te sucede no es vergonsozo ni inquietante- continuo-. Eso que te pasa, Rin, les ocurre a todas las hembras, humanas o Youkai

- Una vez al mes, expulsan sangre durante unos dias,  esto suele empezar como a tu edad y se detiene cuando eres ya muy mayor

- Pero Rin no se ve como las otras Mujeres Señor Sesshomaru - dijo viendo su pecho

La poca serenidad que aun conservaba amenazaba con dejarlo

-    Ahí va el resto de mi dignidad - pensaba Sesshomaru

- Bueno.., esos son cambios que viene con el tiempo, pero el cambio del que hablamos ahora es interno y significa que ya puedes tener bebes, es parte del ciclo de la procreacion, algo perfectamente normal, dejaras de sangrar los meses que esperes una  cria

- Ahhh, exclamo Rin, despues cayo unos minutos para preguntar luego:

- Señor Sesshomaru.., si Rin no esta herida, por donde sale la sangre?

- O/////O (ad infinitum)

- Err, por un lugar especial por donde nacen los bebes - respondio

Todo el miedo y toda la angustia de Rin desaparecieron, iba a preguntar como nacian... pero no termino la frase ya que Sesshomaru le ordeno que se aseara y que la esperaria con AH-UN, para reiniciar el viaje

No le restaban fuerzas  para  contestar mas preguntas de Rin

La pequeña lo alcanzo y reiniciaron el viaje con otro rumbo

- A donde vamos señor Sesshomaru? - pregunto Rin

- A la aldea de Inuyasha - respondio- a buscar a la cazadora esa -agrego mentalmente-, nadie podia culparlo por eso,al menos, nadie que haya estado en sus zapatos

Rin acerca de lo de hoy

- Si señor Sesshomaru

- No le comentes a nadie que tuvimos esta conversacion, ni que estoy enterado, entendiste

- Bien  señor Sesshomaru

Y así continuaron su camino hacia la aldea, con Sesshomaru pensando para sus adentros:

-  O///O    Fehh, adolecentes

Fin

Bueno pobrecito de Sesshomaru, hasta creo que llego a pensar que debio adoptar un niño que una niña ¬¬....., bien de una les digo que este ne-shot no tiene continuación, es solo que era parte de una historia larga que aun no termino pero queria darle un tratamiento mas extenso

Y si vale, me carcajeo de Sesshomaru, el pobre en ese trance se debe de ver lindísimo ^_^.. todo sonrojadito

Cualquier cosa manden reviews o mi correo es nuevacuevaderanda@yahoo.com

Nos vemos 

Chaup

Randa


End file.
